U.S. Navy SEALs
The U.S. Navy's SEa, Air and Land (SEAL) Teams (commonly known as Navy SEALs) are the Special Operations Forces of the United States Navy. They are mentioned in Call of Duty 4 and are seen during campaign in Modern Warfare 2. They are also a playable faction in Modern Warfare 2s multiplayer. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare SEAL Team Six (now known as DEVGRU) is mentioned in the level Shock and Awe, where they assisted the Nuclear Emergency Support Team (NEST) in the failed attempt trying to disarm Al-Asad's nuclear device. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Navy SEALs make at least one appearance in the campaign of Modern Warfare 2, in the level Of Their Own Accord, where they can be seen taking off from the Department of Commerce in a Little Bird helicopter. During the attack on the Russian forces around the World War II Memorial, the helicopters carrying the SEALs are shot down. Members of this unit also appeared in the levels The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday (the SEALs' motto) and The Gulag as a part of Task Force 141. In Modern Warfare 2, the Navy SEALs is also a playable faction in two multiplayer maps, Karachi and Sub Base. Players also get to be SEALs in three Spec Ops missions: Breach & Clear, Wetwork, and Armor Piercing. Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 Carbine *SCAR-H Submachine Guns *MP5k Machine Guns *M240 Shotguns *M1014 Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR Handguns *M9 Multiplayer Quotes *"Take 'em down!" - Once a Multiplayer Match begins. *"UAV online." - When a UAV Recon is called in. *"Heads up, enemy UAV spotted!" - When an enemy UAV is in the air. *"Enemy AC-130 above!" - When an enemy AC-130 is in the air. *"Good job SEALs!" - When the SEALs win the match. *"Tango down." - Killed an enemy. *"Target Neutralized." - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *"Popping Smoke." - When throwing smoke. *"Frag out!"- When throwing a Frag grenade. *"Grenade!" - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *"Throwing a flashbang." - After throwing a flashbang. *"Flash out." - After throwing a flashbang. *"Tossin' stun grenade." - After throwing a stun. *"Planting Claymore" - After planting a Claymore. *"Throwing C4" - After throwing/planting C4. *"Changing Mag" - Reloading. *"Reloading" - Reloading. Trivia *Rapper/Actor Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson provides the voice acting for the Navy SEALs' multiplayer announcer (many fans believe its Griggs from Call of Duty 4 since it sounds similar to him). *Despite being an American Special Forces unit, in multiplayer some of the Navy SEALs wear British flag patches. This is due to the Navy SEALs character models being borrowed from Task Force 141 scuba divers, who are of both American and British nationality. * The SEALs in multiplayer mode are relatively quiet, whispering lines in a deep voice, never shouting at all, unless they or any enemy players throw a grenade. Sometimes in the mode, the character model for John "Soap" MacTavish can be seen as another player. * The Navy SEALs are often recognized as one of the best naval Special Forces units in the world, mostly because of the heavy amounts of underwater training members of this unit go through. On top of this they have one of the longest training courses of all Special Operations Forces in the world. * "The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday" ''is the Navy SEALs' motto, it is the first sign a candidate sees when he enters the Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL (BUD/S) Training compound in Coronado, California. * At times if the player or a teammate kill an enemy, the character will say "Tango down," in a voice that sounds like Sgt. Roebuck. * Though the Navy SEALs are playable in multiplayer, they are not controllable in the singleplayer campaign. They were originally going to be playable in the campaign, which inspired the mission ''The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday. * Although they are mentioned in Modern Warfare during the level "Shock and Awe", SEAL Team Six (ST-6) was actually dissolved in 1987. The operators of ST-6 then established the United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group, also known as DEVGRU. * The Navy SEALs multiplayer faction only appears in 2 maps, making it the least used faction in-game. There have been questions about why they are a faction in the multiplayer map, Karachi, and the reason being is because Karachi is a map based off of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's single player mission, Shock and Awe, where SEAL Team Six is mentioned trying to disarm the nuclear bomb. * The Navy SEALs victory music is also heard during the boat chase in "Endgame". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Armies